Eat, Puke, and Be Wary
TBA. Plot Jo begins her morning workout and Lightning decides to join her. She begins to question their status as a couple and he reassures her that they ARE indeed a couple. The two run past the cabins, where Brick and Zoey are forming a game-plan. Zoey laughs when she sees the two “love birds”, as she dubbed them, together and claims Jo has gone soft (OOH BURN). Before the two can get in a (what we can only assume would be AMAZING) fight, Brick takes Zoey back inside the cabin to talk to her. He says that if she continues to act this way, then they cannot work together because it is against the “cadet code of honor”. Zoey just shrugs it off and tells him that he hasn’t done anything anyways and is only here because others were bigger targets. (WOW. This girl is on FIRE today.) Challenge time! The final four gather around and the tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife! Haha! Love it! ANYWAYS, the challenge to to search the island for ingredients to make a dish for our CAMEO CONTESTANT DJ! All ingredients can be found in the forest… where things are dangerous (I love myself). The horn goes off and the contestants run for the forest. It is on! Lightning runs alongside Jo, but she runs in the opposite direction, leaving him alone and in the dark. OUCH! Trouble in paradise already? Zoey grabs a few vines and heads back to the cooking/preparation area. Brick follows, carrying a few mushrooms in his hand. Lightning finds a maggot, which is good enough for him. Protein, ya know? Jo has absolutely no luck at all, so she heads to the cooking area and steals Lightning’s meal! (Jo, thats not how a relationship works). Zoey and Brick head after her right away, glaring at each other along the way. Lightning, dazed and confused, heads back into the forest to find another maggot. I send Chef after the little rats, because they bother me and we need drama. Jo first encounters Chef, stopping her in her tracks. Brick and Zoey catch up and they all face Chef. Jo pushes Zoey in front of her and runs away from the scene and closer to the finish line. Hatchet begins shooting giant meatballs at Brick and Zoey but good ol’ Brick pushes Zoey out of the way (wow, wish my enemies were as nice as him). He gets hit by a meatball and orders Zoey to leave him behind. Feel bad yet, Zoey? Jo can see DJ and the finish line, but falls in a booby trap at the last minute! OUCH! That sucks, haha! Zoey passes Jo, crosses the finish line and feeds DJ her GRODIE salad. Oh well! Zoey wins! (Where was Lightning this whole time? Pfft, Zoey got it all wrong, Lightning is the floater LOL!) Jo pulls Zoey and Brick aside (separately), but when Lightning shows up she yells at them and is all gushy over Lightning! Hmm… things sure seem fishy… That night, Zoey sends Lightning home. Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Episodes